Early in 1975 a report appeared in the Lancet, describing 15 cases of malignancies in an isolated community on the West Coast of Newfoundland. Among the 15 cases described were 7 cases of Hodgkin's disease. An intensive study of this community, incorporating a general health survey, was carried out in summer 1974. Blood samples were collected and a joint project, in collaboration with Dr. W.H. Marshall, Professor of Immunology, Memorial University of Newfoundland, was begun. A preliminary survey of red cell enzyme markers was carried out and a report of the results is in press. Dr. Marshall's group is involved in a long-term study of the West Coast Community and other isolates where lymphoma is present. Thus the object of this current application is to enable collection of comprehensive biochemical genetic data on populations from the West Coast region and other parts of Newfoundland where "genetic isolation" is present. Techniques of gel electrophoresis will be used for screening blood and serum samples, and back-up biochemical facilities, already available, will be used for additional characterisation of various enzymes and proteins. In summary, the three-year project will encompass the following main objectives: 1. Deliniation of inbreeding co-efficients from genetic marker data in areas of high lymphoma incidence in Newfoundland. 2. Linkage relationships for biochemical markers in the large families studied. 3. Detailed screening for rare enzyme markers in the near relatives of lymphoma patients in the West Coast Community with the objective of plotting "gene flow" into nearby populations. 4. Detailed biochemical study of any new genetic enzyme variants that are found in the surveys.